


Circle of Two

by Cali_se



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean and Elijah remember...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circle of Two

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2005, and was inspired by an interview in which Sean talks about the lobby where he and Elijah first met, and how he’d like to stand there again with him one day and reminisce.

“Do you see where we are?" Sean asked, as he positioned Elijah in front of him, hands braced on the younger man's shoulders.

Elijah looked about him and smiled his recognition. "Oh, Sean! God, yeah! We're ..."

"In the exact same spot you and I met. All those years ago."

"Before we knew what the hell we were getting into!"

Sean chuckled. "You got that right!"

“Isn't that amazing!?"

"It's pretty darn special. We’ve come full circle, Lijah."

"Yeah, we have. Quite a journey, huh?”

“It's been quite something,” Sean replied softly, and then, with the merest hint of a smile, he continued, “I just wanted to, you know, have this moment with you. Just wanted you to remember.”

“I do remember," Elijah said, and then he laughed. "God! I kinda rushed at you, didn't I? Took the wind out of your sails there with that hug.”

“You astounded me,” Sean said, his smile widening at the memory. “I remember thinking 'How can anyone look like that and be real?' I thought if I touched you you’d vanish in a puff of smoke.”

“I didn't though, did I?"

“Thank god.” Sean’s smile grew smaller then, softening around the edges. Then it disappeared altogether, and was replaced with something else; the external manifestation of a feeling even he couldn't have found the words to describe.

“I remember everything," Elijah said, as they moved forward at the same time and took each other into an embrace. "I’ll remember it till the day I die; I want you to know that, Sean.”

Sean sighed, and his lips gently caressed the dark hair; a tiny ghost of a kiss that caused a shiver to go through Elijah’s whole body.

“Me too, Lijah.”

Basking in each other’s warmth, breathing in each other’s scent, they wrapped themselves up in their familiar cocoon, only vaguely aware of the stream of people slowly filling up the lobby, only faintly registering the traffic’s hypnotic hum in the streets beyond. Sean recalled the words that had come to mind that day so long ago, when he'd held Elijah for the first time. Now, once again, those words hung silently between them, not needing to be uttered.

 _I’m never going to let you go._


End file.
